


Coping Mechanism

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drug Metaphor?, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, if you see what I mean, kind of, mention of suicide, only slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Matteusz finds out about the Cabinet of Souls and why Charlie needs it so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is very, very loosely based on the Smallville episode 'Void', or at least some of the plot points are kind of similar, I think.

Charlie Smith was a cacophony of different things, but one of them, his boyfriend had figured out, was not a good liar.  Perhaps it was how well Matteusz knew him, or the fact that he was a stumbling mess when caught in a lie, but he definitely wasn’t good at it.

 

Matteusz noticed Charlie acting weird almost instantly; he didn’t sleep much anymore, and when he did, he’d wake up in the middle of the night, leaving Matteusz alone in the bed.

 

Finally, Matteusz caught him doing it one night, groggily grabbing his hand, “Where are you going?”

 

“I… um…” Charlie froze, “To get a drink.  Go back to sleep.”

 

Matteusz groaned, then released Charlie, curling back into himself whilst the other left the room.  A couple of minutes later, he opened his eyes, ready to give up the farce of sleeping, then he sneaked out of the room after his boyfriend.

 

Miss Quill was nowhere to be seen, Matteusz noted as he tiptoed after Charlie.  Then, he heard a soft voice mumbling, and peeked around the corner to see Charlie, sitting in front of an open Cabinet Of Souls, chatting away to little lights within the darkness.

 

Matteusz gasped, accidentally alerting Charlie, who looked over at him in shock, closing the Cabinet doors instantly, “Matteusz?” the alien seemed genuinely caught off-guard, as if he was caught doing something extremely terrible.

 

“W-What are you doing?  I thought the Cabinet was empty?” Matteusz asked.

 

Charlie put a finger to his lips, “Shh!  I was told not to… not to tell anyone.”

 

“Why not?” Matteusz could see the desperation glistening in his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

Charlie replied, his hands trembling, “They told me that if I did, they wouldn’t speak to me anymore…”

 

_ “They?” _

 

“My parents.” Charlie clarified, “I can speak to them, Matteusz!  They’re not really gone.”

 

Matteusz gave a sympathetic look as he cupped Charlie’s cheek, “Charlie… this isn’t a healthy way to deal with your grief.  I know it feels like it is them, but it isn’t.  It’s an echo, a shell.”

 

“Why are you saying this?” Charlie pulled away, looking horrified, “D-Don’t you want me to hear them?”

 

Matteusz sighed, mulling over methods to break it to his boyfriend, “Charlie, you told Miss Quill it was empty, so even  _ you  _ know there is something off about it.”

 

“I’m fine.” Charlie assured, the words sounding more scripted than intended.

 

Matteusz retorted, “No, you’re not.  You’re using what could potentially be a weapon to speak to your dead parents--”

 

_ “Not just my parents!”  _ Charlie corrected, raising his voice, “That’s what you seem to forget.  That day, I did not simply lose my parents.  My friends, my people, everyone I knew!” he took a couple of seconds to gather himself, desperate not to break, “But I must remain vigilant, and strong.  So what if I talk to them for a few minutes each day?  I’m not using it as a weapon, nobody’s getting hurt!”

 

Matteusz disagreed, attempting to take Charlie’s hands, “Except for you.  This is killing you, it’s not helping you move on.”

 

“I don’t want to move on.” Charlie spat, pulling his hands away, “If you’re going to stand and judge me, then just do it elsewhere.  Just leave me alone.”

 

The human was taken aback by the outburst, “Charlie… I love you.  And people who love each other are meant to ensure the other is alright.  Doing this, it’s making you hold on to them, but I’m sorry.  Your parents are gone.”

 

“Well, look at us.” Charlie snapped back, “Aren’t we both pathetic?  My parents are dead and yours just don’t ca--”   
  


Matteusz interjected, wounded, “Charlie… How could you say something like that?” tears welled up in his eyes, “You know how I feel about my father throwing me out, and you use such a low blow like that?”

 

Regret filled Charlie, and he cupped his mouth, “Oh, dear, I’m so sorry, Matteusz.  I should not have said that.” he walked over, moving his hand to Matteusz’s cheek, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m acting like this… why I’m being so horrid and obnoxious.  You deserve better than me.  I’m no prince.” he confessed, “I keep a slave, bring terrible beings across worlds, use awful words.  My entire world is dead, and I should’ve been with them.” Charlie’s eyes were dead as he spoke, his gaze focused on the floor, and he took a shuddering breath before continuing, “All I know is each time I remember that Miss Quill and I are all that remains of my world, I want to die.  Just to be with my family again, I want all this heartache to stop and I want to be dead.”

 

Matteusz didn’t know how to reply to that -- his boyfriend, the man he loved, had just basically told him that he wanted to commit suicide to be with his parents.  The thing was, he understood -- Charlie had loved his parents and wished to be reunited with them, he missed them.  Seeing your mother slaughtered in front of you was bound to leave a couple of scars deep inside.

 

On the other hand, he could not imagine life without Charlie; he’dve guessed if they had never met, he’d either be still with his homophobic, awful father or in the same situation, driven to the point where all he wanted was to die.  They were similar in that way; their lives were genuinely terrible, then they found each other, and everything was better -- at least that’s what Matteusz thought.

 

“Don’t leave me.” finally Matteusz spoke, and it was a quiet, broken whisper, “I need you with me.” he realised he was crying when he heard the frantic hitch of his own breath.

 

Charlie then brokenheartedly whimpered, “I’m really struggling without them Matteusz.  I-I don’t know if I can… If I can…” he broke off as a sob burst from him, and he felt his boyfriend’s arms circle around him, pulling him close.

  
They both wept into each other’s shoulders, clinging onto one another for dear life, as if they both needed the other for oxygen.  Matteuz’s fingers stroked through Charlie’s hair as he tried to gather himself so that he could comfort his boyfriend.

 

When he finally was calm enough to speak, Charlie’s sobs had died down somewhat, “I’m always going to be here to help you through this, all of it, okay?” when Charlie didn’t reply, he pulled away from the hug and gently caressed his cheek, “Hey.” the word was soft, as if he was scared to hurt Charlie, “I love you and that won’t change.  Not ever.  But you need to try and move on otherwise it’s going to keep hurting, endlessly.”

 

“I don’t see an end.” Charlie sniffled.

 

Matteusz pressed his lips to Charlie’s temple and assured, “It  _ will  _ end.  At least, eventually.  You just have to have hope.  Can you do that?  For me?”

 

Charlie took a couple of seconds to think about it, resting his head against Matteusz’s shoulder before finally nodding, “I’ll try.”

 

“Good.” Matteusz smiled, then tilted up his boyfriend’s face before moving in for a kiss.

 

Charlie’s hand cupped the back of his neck as he kissed back with fervour, feeling Matteusz’s hands travel to his waist.

 

Suddenly, Miss Quill’s voice broke them apart as she came up the stairs, “If you insist on doing that, then please, use your bedroom.”

 

“Oh.” Matteusz blushed, pulling away, “Sorry.”

 

The blonde gave a pointed glare, then asked, “So just about when were you going to tell me about the Cabinet?”

 

“I…” Charlie felt a swell of guilt fill him, “I was…” he closed his eyes and sighed, “I wasn’t in a good place.  I apologise.”

 

She wryly smirked, “Apologies, Your Highness?  It’s almost as if you see me as an equal individual.”

 

“I am sorry for the situation you are in.” Charlie confessed, his voice serious, “You lost your people too, and now you are enslaved to me with the only technology that can free you back on our planet.  It isn’t fair, I realise that, and if I had the technology, I would free you.”

 

Quill’s smile faded for a minute and she looked almost touched for a second.  Then it faded, and her usual sarcasm returned, “Yeah, but unfortunately, you don’t have the tech.  So what do we do with the Cabinet?”

 

Charlie exchanged a brief look with Matteusz, who was rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder with his thumb, then answered Quill’s question, “It mustn’t be opened.  As a pathway for the souls or a weapon.  Both are awful, and people end up getting hurt.”   
  


“As you wish.” Quill nodded, “Oh, and if you’re going to act out a soap opera, please, keep the noise down.” she turned on her heal and walked down the stairs.

 

Matteusz remarked, “Well, that went surprisingly well.  Is strange but good.”

 

“Yeah.” Charlie huffed, “Anyway, we should go back to bed.  I’ve… uh… I’ve been having nightmares ever since… you know, but you’ve actually made it better.  Just your presence.”

  
Matteusz grinned, “Well, if I can make you feel better, then I feel better too.  Now, lets get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Review, anything


End file.
